1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for QoS (Quality of Service) control using a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) network, a method of the same, a base station and a terminal for the wireless LAN, and a program for the QoS control of the base station and the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the wireless LAN network, the base station, for example, a wireless LAN access point or the like, and the terminal, for example, PC (Personal Computer) or the like, communicate data to each other in accordance with a given standard for a wireless LAN, for example, IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11b, IEEE 802.11a, or the like.
A user of the wireless LAN network can get QoS service in accordance with a given QoS control, for example, a priority control of the communicated data, or the like, from the wireless LAN access point. In this case, most of the QoS service is offered for each terminal to be used.
As to the QoS control, JP-A-2000-092123 discloses a technology to offer QoS service for each user. In addition, JP-A-2000-209267 and JP-A-2003-234770 or the like disclose a technology to automatically construct QoS service in collaboration with a policy server.
However, there is a disadvantage that the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-092123 needs to add the special user information into a packet of communicated data, and then has no versatility. In addition, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-209267 and JP-A-2003-234770 has an object of carrying out QoS control within an IP (Internet Protocol) network, and then do not disclose QoS control between the wireless LAN access point and the wireless LAN terminal.